


Hiddlesworth: Infirmary

by dustyhemsworth



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyhemsworth/pseuds/dustyhemsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in a hospital can mean long hours for Chris, can gay motorcyclist Tom lift his mood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddlesworth: Infirmary

The hospital doors burst open. Nurse Chris turned around to see two paramedics rush through with a burns victim on a stretcher. His hands were red and bloody. Wincing, Chris returned to the files on the reception counter as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He swivelled round to see Nurse Eliza. She said ‘hey up Australia.’ Chris had been working at the London hospital for around a year now. He knew Eliza fancied him but he didn’t fancy her back.   
‘Chris.’  
He turned around in his blue uniform to see a fellow colleague holding a clipboard. It was his boss, Andrew.  
‘There’s a patient in the green room who was involved in a motorcycling accident,’ he said. ‘Go and get his files please.’  
Sighing, the man left Eliza and ventured into the green room. Pulling back the curtains, he saw a slim man about 33 dressed in a fitting blue shirt. He smiled at Chris who then pulled the curtain back again.  
‘You alright, Tom?’ Chris asked.  
‘Yes,’ winced Tom as he sat upright, the scratch on his shoulder was quite painful.  
‘Motorbike accident right?’  
‘Yep,’ he laughed a little. ‘I was on my motorcycle going down Covent Road when I saw the sexist guy ever. Oh my God he had muscles and sexy legs and then I hit it a car and went flying.’  
‘Well,’ Chris pulled a face. ‘You should always keep an eye on what’s important.’  
Chris dropped his notepad and so bent down to pick it up. As he did so, the patient immediately glared at the arse. He licked his lips at the thought of licking it clean and then Chris stood up again, causing the man to avert his gaze.  
‘Let me take a look at that cut.’  
Tom pulled his shirt down a little to reveal a sore-looking but not excruciating scratch. There was a bit of blood and so Chris bathed it with some water and a wipe. He patted it, making Tom shriek a little which made Chris laugh under his breath.  
‘You’re not local.’  
‘Yep I’m from Australia.’  
‘I’ve always found the Australian accent to be quite sexy.’  
Chris became uncomfortable. ‘Really?’  
‘Yes,’ he now possessed the look of a horny devil. ‘Surfing seems quite hot right?’  
‘I surf for fun not for objectification.’  
‘You surf?’  
Tom’s face clenched. He bit his lips and grabbed his crotch. He waited for Chris to leave the area.

A few minutes later, Chris was in the reception area checking a computer file when his boss asked him to give some forms to Tom. He took the forms and proceeded to the green room. There weren’t very many people in there for a busy hospital and that’s when Chris heard an unusual sound coming from behind one of the curtains. It was a sort of fapping sound and heavy breathing. He grabbed hold of the curtain and thrust it back and was shocked by what he saw.  
Tom’s shoes were on the floor. Tom’s huge penis was peeping outside his flies as he massaged it vigorously. His eyes were closed tight as he struggled not to shriek with delight. He opened his eyes to watch himself cum when he saw Chris staring at him, horrified.  
He shoved his erect penis back inside his trousers and sat up on the bed, embarrassed. Chris dropped the files on the floor and walked off and Tom sat back and smiled. He pulled his cum gun back out and began wanking again.

Walking down the corridor, Chris clutched some papers in his hand when he saw Tom walking down now dressed in a hospital gown. He winked at Chris and called him ‘sexy’. Chris grabbed hold of him and shoved him inside the medicine storage cupboard. He shoved him against the wall.  
‘What the fuck are you playing at?’ yelled Chris angrily. ‘First you make innuendoes towards me, next you start jerking on the bed and then you wink at me.’  
‘I have a high libido, I’m sorry. It’s not my fault your skin is soft as cream.’  
Chris leaned in closer in a more threatening manner; his hand pushed up against Tom’s.  
‘You are filthy.’  
He heard a zip unzip and he looked down to see Tom’s erect penis emerge again. He gripped it tight and began jerking on it. For some reason, Chris didn’t want to stop him. Tom kept biting his lip and squinting as he massaged his cock.   
‘I’m so filthy,’ he said, not taking his eyes off of the hot nurse. ‘I have never seen such intoxicating blue eyes in my life. Don’t you want that warm dick? It’s hungry for you. Oh God, you make me so hard. I’ve only seen you for less than three hours but you make me hard. Release me from this purgatory.’  
Chris peered down at the inviting cum gun. Tom’s penis was one to be desired and Tom couldn’t help but notice his enthusiasm. Chris looked back up at Tom was close to coming. So Chris kissed him and stopped him.   
The pair locked lips passionately as Chris felt the warm dick caress his crotch. He wanted nothing more to suck on it but Tom wouldn’t let his lips go. He loved the taste of his mouth.   
Chris pulled away. He undid Tom’s trouser button and released his legs as Tom kicked the trousers from him. Chris took Tom’s shoes and socks off and then stuck his dick in his ass after pulling his trousers and pants down to his ankles. There was no time to get a condom. He hoisted Tom up and began inserting his penis in and out, in and out. He smirked at a horny Tom who became the cat that got the cream.  
Tom felt the dick kiss his prostate gland and he smiled as he felt his body jiggle. He looked out of the window to see Eliza staring at them. Chris hadn’t noticed her but Tom winked at the woman. He sensed her love for Chris and she ran off crying. Tom bit Chris’ chin and held his mouth there, and Chris felt the warmth of his breath.  
Chris screamed and cum dripped out of Tom’s ass as the man pulled away. Chris’ grip loosened as he kneeled down to reflect on what he did. Before he could say anything, Tom stuck his cock in the man’s mouth and began thrusting it in and out. He ran his fingers through his ass and collected a bit of Chris’ cum on his finger. He licked it and swallowed and then felt his penis explode.  
Cummy cream filled Chris’ mouth and it was warm. He put his tongue against his teeth to feel it squelch and then he let Tom lick it all from his mouth. Tom fell back against the wall and stared at Chris.  
‘What have I done?’ Chris said, placing his hand against his face.   
‘You released me,’ he said. ‘Fuck you’re good. Lick the cum out of my ass bitch.’  
Chris’ shame was replaced by horniness again and Tom bent over. Chris licked the remaining cum out of Tom’ ass. He swallowed it and kissed his ass cheek. Sitting back he pulled his trousers up and handed Tom’s his own.  
‘I feel like such an idiot.’  
‘Don’t,’ replied Tom, putting his socks on. ‘That was amazing. I’ve fucked a lot of guys but you… are king.’  
Tom stood up and put his trousers back on. Walking out of the storage room, he handed Chris his number.


End file.
